Noel's Eve
by Aisukuri-Mu Studio
Summary: .:E:. It's been two years since Van's defeat, and Natalia must determine who will rule by her side as the King of Kimlasca. Ohh, why must she be forced to suffer through a suitor's presence on Noel's Eve? It's no use if it isn't him... Post-game AU, Aschtalia. A belated merry Christmas to all Tales fans!


The curtains blew violently in the biting winter wind. For a moment, it seemed to Natalia that the open window was a sign – a sign that she was making a mistake. It was Noel's Eve, after all. She should have been with her friends, with Tear and with Anise or maybe Guy and Jade, or enjoying a night at home with her family.

She shouldn't have been doing _this._

But she had to. Though Natalia had searched for an alternative for months, she was out of options, and she was out of time. The moment had come that she had no other option but to prepare for her ascension.

And after all, a queen could not rule without a king.

Her reflection was brief; a maid rushed forward and closed the window quickly, and immediately bowed to the royalty before her.

"Please forgive me, your highness," the maid said quickly, stumbling over her words as she did. "I-I should have been paying more attention. Do with me what you wish; I'm not worthy to remain as a servant of yours."

"There's no need for that," Natalia said without hesitation, a small smile on her face. "Be at ease. It was a simple mistake. You may return to work."

The maid let out a cry of joy, and she was swift to do just that. Natalia was used to the maids' clumsiness and forgetfulness. To be honest, she didn't mind. Their company was actually a relief from the stuffy and posh members of nobility she was forced to associate with on a daily basis. Honestly, Natalia wasn't quite sure why the maids were still so jittery around her. Hadn't they realized that she wasn't like the others?

Natalia sighed, pulled her fur coat closer to her, its long sleeves draping over her entire hands as she did, and continued up the staircase. It was better to just get it over with, she decided. She was running late, but hopefully this meeting would end well.

'Hopefully.' For some reason, Natalia didn't feel as hopeful as she wanted to be.

She knocked once at the door, before pushing it open. The sitting room was a bit dark, though there was a fire lit in the fireplace (one of many that was put in the guests' sitting rooms) and a candle placed at the end table. King Ingobert sat in the armchair, and on the loveseat…

Well, her guest.

"Ah, my daughter," her father greeted with a warm smile. "Come here. Let me introduce the two of you."

Natalia stepped forward, and the guest stood. Now she had a good view of him, at least, though he wasn't much to look at. His hair was about the length Luke's had been, the last time she'd seen him, though its color is a dirty black. His eyes were green, like vomit, and he bore the shining blue of Malkuth – the proud color which did not fit him.

"Natalia, this is Duke Renault of Malkuth," Ingobert said, and he appeared to her to be a bit nervous. Not that she could blame her father; the last few men she'd met, she shut off completely, and they hadn't even been candidates. "Duke Renault, this is my daughter, Princess Natalia."

"It is a pleasure," Renault said, taking her gloved hand and kissing it. Natalia felt the need to cringe, but she did not. She couldn't; this was far too important. The least she could do was hear this man out.

"An honor," she corrected, under her breath. "It is an _honor_."

Renault raised an eyebrow, but did not say more. Maybe he thought that she was saying it's an honor to meet _him_; which would not be the case. Neither would it be a pleasure, given that she already loathed the man.

Was he really Peony's finest? How odd. She'd been so sure that the Emperor would have sent Jade, though likely the Necromancer was swept off the candidacy list because Peony wanted to keep him all to himself.

And that was a shame, because Natalia would have preferred that man's presence to the one of the man before her.

"Let's get down to business then, shall we?" Natalia sighed, sitting adjacent to Renault as he too took his seat. "Duke Renault, please inform me of the plans you have for my country."

Renault's jaw dropped, and Ingobert chuckled anxiously. "Now, now, my dear," he said with some pretense of courtesy, "the man had only arrived yesterday. Let's at least offer him some pleasantries first."

Natalia scowled. "Father," she said, "if you disagree with what I view as most important in a king, perhaps you'd best leave the room."

A tense moment of silence passed, its heavy and dense form taking shape in both the men's faces – and finally, Renault chuckled. "Very well, then," he acknowledged with a small nod. "Right down to business. I do hope you'll approve of what I have in mind, your highness."

Natalia said nothing in reply. She crossed her arms, though, and refused to look him in the eye. This man made her uncomfortable.

Well, ever since the incident, all new men made her uncomfortable. But that's largely because she was afraid of meeting someone too much like Asch.

But Renault? He wasn't even close.

"Firstly, I have noticed the beginnings of a… debt problem in your kingdom." Ingobert winced and moved to make some sort of excuse, but Renault hushed him. "There's nothing to apologize for, your majesty; these things happen. Having reviewed your economic policy, I intend to make this kingdom more of an isolationist – at least when it comes to goods. Raising the taxes on imports and exports will help to keep the money circling within _our_ kingdom."

The way he called it _"our"_ irritated Natalia. It made her blood boil; it made her want to punch him in the gut. There was something else about him, as well, that was bothering her. But Renault pays her no mind as he goes on.

"After about six steady months of collecting those taxes, we'll have to lower the tax on imports so that Malkuth, Chesedonia, and Daath will be more willing to trade with us again. Then we'll need to raise the taxes among the lower classes, in order to make up for it. The nobility, having seen how we've yet to raise their taxes, will likely donate a considerable sum of money in order to keep it that way. This'll stay the same for a few good years, and within the decade we should have all the money we need to eliminate the debt."

Natalia raised her hand forward to prevent Renault from continuing. "As fascinating a subject as this is, I have a question for you, Duke."

"Oh?" Renault chuckled and clasped his hands together. "I'm glad to see you were paying attention; not many women can keep up with this sort of talk. What do I need to clarify?"

Natalia's eyes hardened. She no longer had any doubts or misconceptions about the man before her. He could not become king.

"What of the people?"

Renault blinked once. He scratched his head, and after a moment, he laughed. "What of them, your highness?"

"What _of_ them!" Natalia almost yelled, and she stood in order to gain higher ground. "All you can talk about is money! The debt of the government is not in any way the problem of the people! They're not to be expected to _help repay it!_ Not even if the debt was made in the interest of their own protection! No, the taxes stay as they are. You didn't even consider that by raising such high taxes, _jobs_ will be lost! Our unemployment rate will skyrocket!

"I'm not sure how the government operates in Malkuth, but you listen to me, Renault." She grabbed him by his collar and yanked him forward, their noses almost touching as she growled at him. "The government had two top priorities in Kimlasca: to protect the people, and to protect the rights of the people. These rights – guess what they include? The right to _fair taxation_ – "

She shook him violently,

" – to have a _job _– "

threw him down on the couch,

" – and to have a _roof over their heads!"_

and spun around, no longer willing to face him. "If you cannot keep these simple things in your mind as you prepare policies for the future of my kingdom, then you are not a suitable candidate. Dismissed."

There was a moment of shocked silence. Finally, Renault sputtered out, "B-but, your highness—"

"But _nothing._" She crossed her arms, still visibly shaking. "_Dismissed._"

When she heard no movement behind her, Natalia stormed out, impatient and immune to her father's cries as she exited. She brushed past the maid as she made her way down the hall, so roughly that the maid promptly dropped what she was carrying.

The maid tried to apologize, but Natalia was already gone; she was on the balcony, the glass door closing shut loudly behind her.

She breathed unsteadily, and very shallow at first; her breath was pure white in the freezing cold. It didn't bother her, at the moment – she was too absorbed in cooling her boiling temper.

It just infuriated her! How could Peony even think that someone of Renault's low moral caliber could be a fit ruler for Kimlasca?! Natalia's fists clenched, and unclenched, and she groaned as she leaned against the railing. Her hands in their black casing trembled.

Natalia gazed out at her city. Darkness had just begun to set, the streetlamps flickering on, and couples danced in the streets. Children scampered about in the snow, bearing winter coats thicker than hers, and probably a lot warmer.

She felt a pang of regret as she watched her people. Renault might have been one of the few people with the gall to be king, and she'd… she'd completely shunned him. While he was not what she'd been looking for, there might be hundreds more candidates, each of them worse than he was…

At the very least, Renault was focused. If the economy improved, then perhaps the standard of living would, as well… So perhaps he was at least leaning in the right direction.

But he was no Asch.

His name resounded through her, echoing loudly; Natalia put a hand to her mouth, sobs suddenly wracking her body. There was suddenly nothing for her to look forward to; after everything, she really was just a lonely little girl, still pining for her childhood sweetheart who wouldn't be coming back.

Natalia leaned against the bars, her black coat unable to protect her from the white flakes as they began to fall in an encore; they pressed into her hair and melted on her face, falling with her tears.

"Asch," she whispered desperately into the wind, "come back to me!"

The wind only picked up as if in response, and her hair fluttered wildly in it – all of her efforts to groom it earlier that day had all been for naught. Not that it mattered much anymore, now that her meeting with Renault had finished and she wouldn't be seeing any of her friends that night.

What a shame. And they'd all gathered in Baticul for this one night. A pang of regret shook her, but she quickly pushed it aside. She wouldn't be in any condition to see them, emotionally or physically.

She'd disappointed them, again…

"You called?"

Without warning, arms wrapped around her midsection. Natalia yelped in surprise and her face immediately warmed, unused to being caught when she was so vulnerable. Still, she pushed past that humiliation and insisted, "Unhand me this instant, you-!"

"No." Now the voice made her flinch, all protest vanishing; it couldn't be… "It's been far too long since I last held you like this."

Now Natalia felt a smile unlike any she'd ever held before overcome her; she let out a small laugh, placing her hands on his. They were bare; surely he must be cold? "Goodness gracious… You wouldn't be so cruel as to prevent me from seeing your face after so long?"

There was a laugh then, a small, guilty laugh; and with a tremendous lack of speed, the arms around her were loosened. Natalia took a deep breath and turned around, for just one moment afraid that it was not truly Asch—

But it was. There he stood before her, wearing a different outfit than he'd had the last time she'd seen him, but he had the same eyes – those soft, warm eyes. After everything they'd been through, they were finally together again.

"Oh, Asch," she muttered out, her eyes beginning to water again. "I'm so glad you're back…!"

"I am too," Asch replied with the most heartfelt smile she'd seen on his face since their childhood days, and he pulled her into another warm embrace. "What's this I've been hearing about another man?"

Natalia scoffed – she'd forgotten all about Renault in light of her lover returning. "Nonsense," she said dismissively. "Complete and utter nonsense. Now that you've returned, Father will without a doubt stop pressuring me to find a husband. There will be no more 'other men.'"

Asch kissed her forehead, and Natalia melted like putty in his arms. It had been so, so long… "I'm glad to hear that," Asch replied. "Come on. What are you doing alone on Noel's Eve?"

Natalia laughed. "Waiting for you, of course," she said. "We have so much to catch up on!"

Asch smiled, took her chin in his hands, and pulled her close. The kiss was sudden, but not unwelcome; Natalia returned it passionately, keeping him as near as she dared.

"You're here to stay, now," Natalia said after he pulled away, looking deep into his eyes. "Right?"

He nodded, and kissed her again, though much more briefly. "I am."

She laughed again, and he smiled warmly. "Now let's get inside," he suggested as he laced his fingers through hers. "It's freezing out here, and it wouldn't do for the princess to catch a cold."

Natalia rolled her eyes. "And I suppose it'd be just as well if the prince did, would it?"

He grinned but said nothing in reply, instead tugging her into the foyer. Natalia sighed but followed him – she had so much to tell him, and he had so much to tell her, too. What had happened to Luke? Had he survived? Was he with Tear right now, like Asch was with her? And would Asch even still technically be the heir to the throne after his father, since he and Luke had both been announced as dead?

Whatever had happened, Natalia decided this: it wasn't important. He was by her side now, and now they could fulfill their promise.

Now they could rule the country – no, _their_ country as one. There was so much preparation to be done. This was nowhere near their happily ever after.

But, for one night, Natalia would let it be. All the deskwork she would face in the morning. For now, she would keep him closer than she'd ever done before. What if she woke up the next morning and he had disappeared again?

… He didn't.

* * *

**Elsa's Note**: My first Aschtalia fic! I had a _really_ hard time writing Asch in this one... I think it was because Asch was happy here, and I can't remember a single instance in which he was overjoyed in the game. Because, really, how do you write a happy Asch when he's angry 95 percent of the time in-game, and tsundere the other 5?

But I think it turned out well! All that fighting with him was worth it in the end. (Really, you don't have any idea how much I rewrote. And rewrote.)

So merry belated Christmas! This is dedicated to a lovely friend of mine, Nisa, who requested this and helped to push me through the hard parts. I thank her from the bottom of my heart. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
